Peko Pekoyama
Peko Pekoyama (辺古山 ペコ Pekoyama Peko) jest jedną z postaci występujących w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Nosi tytuł Superlicealnego Szermierza (超高校級の「剣道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “kendō-ka.”''). W Danganronpa 2: Goodbye DespairDanganronpa 2: Goodbye Despairzabiła ona Mahiru Koizumi, a następnie zginęła podczas egzekucji, w rozdziale drugim. Peko powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair jako uczennica Akademii Szczytu Nadziei w klasie 77-B. Razem ze swoją klasą staje się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy po obejrzeniu egzekucji Chiaki Nanami. Wygląd Peko jest wysoką, młodą kobietą, która nosi czarny uniform szkolny, związany czerwonym krawatem. Jej spódnica jest dosyć krótka. Na nogach ma ciemne rajstopy i białe buty. Posiada długie, srebrzyste włosy, które związane są w dwa warkocze, białymi wstążkami i dwiema czerwonymi gumkami. Jej oczy są także koloru jasnoczerwonego. Peko nosi też okulary. Bohaterka często nosi ze sobą metalową katanę, owiniętą w bambus. Jako członkini Superlicealnej Rozpaczy, miała na sobie białe ubrania, które składały się na koszulkę, kurtkę oraz spodnie. Jej oczy, jak w przypadku innych Resztek Rozpaczy, zmieniły kolor na czerwony, zaś jej fryzura była rozpuszczonymi włosami wraz z związaną z lewej strony niewielką kitką. Podczas nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei ubrana była w obowiązujący tam mundurek. Osobowość Peko wydaje się być poważną osobą, która jest niezdolna do okazywania emocji. Bohaterka mówi poważnym tonem i jest bardzo zorganizowana, ale mimo tego często traci poczucie czasu, gdy trenuje szermierkę. Mimo ukrywania emocji, Peko nie jest aspołeczna. Nie odcina się od reszty grupy, ponadto do każdego zwraca się z szacunkiem. Szybko dowiadujemy się również, że bohaterka praktycznie nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Uśmiech nigdy nie był jej potrzebny, więc z czasem zapomniała jak to się robi. Mimo tego chce, aby jej bliski przyjaciel znów zaczął się uśmiechać, gdyż twierdzi, że kiedy zobaczy jego uśmiech, w końcu będzie mogła zrobić to samo. Pod koniec rozdziału drugiego, okazuje się, iż Peko jest personalnym ochroniarzem Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Jako dziecko została adoptowana przez klan Kuzuryu, który wyszkolił ją na świetnego szermierza. Widzi siebie nie jako istotę ludzką, lecz bardziej jako narzędzie, którym jedynym zadaniem jest słuchać i wykonywać rozkazy klanu Kuzuryu. Peko zabiła Mahiru, aby uchronić Fuyuhiko, nie zważając na swój dalszy los. Zdolności Superlicealny Szermierz Od dziecka trenowała szermierkę, pod okiem klanu Kuzuryu. Widząc jej ogromny talent, powierzono jej opiekę nad spadkobiercą klanu, Fuyuhiko. Niezwykłe zdolności bohaterki pozwalały jej walczyć na równi z Superlicealnym Żołnierzem, Mukuro Ikusabą. Historia Przed Tragedią Jako dziecko Peko została porzucona przez rodziców i przygarnięta przez klan Kuzuryu. Wychowywana była razem ze spadkobiercą klanu oraz jego młodszą siostrą. Od długiego czasu trenowała także szermierkę, a widząc jej niezwykłe umiejętności, członkowie klanu zdecydowali się powierzyć opiekę nad Fuyuhiko. Peko sumiennie wykonywała swój obowiązek, będąc niezwykle lojalną dla Fuyuhiko oraz reszty klanu. Ostatecznie zaczęła postrzegać samą siebie jako narzędzie w rękach Fuyuhiko, a nie człowieka. Fuyuhiko był najbliższą i najdroższą osobą dla bohaterki. Peko zawsze była przy Fuyuhiko gotowa go chronić, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Wiele razy rodzice Fuyuhiko mogli zaatakować własne dziecko podczas swoich kłótni, lecz dziewczyna zawsze go chroniła. Zdarzyło się, nawet, że oboje zostali porwani, jednak współpracując, udało im się uciec. Fuyuhiko został przyjęty do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Gangster, a razem z nim do Akademii dostała się Peko, która otrzymała tytuł Superlicealnego Szermierza. Bohaterowie trafili do jednej klasy, jednak zdecydowali się utrzymywać dystans i nie zdradzać innym, że coś ich łączy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair Odcinek 01 - Witaj ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Pierwszy raz widzimy Peko, kiedy ta samotnie medytuje w dojo. Gdy tylko usłyszała za sobą kroki, gwałtownie się odwróciła trzymając w dłoni miecz. Chisa z uśmiechem oznajmiła jej, że lekcje już się zaczęły, Peko przeprosiła, mówiąc, iż straciła poczucie czasu. Gdy Chisa wyszła, aby odnaleźć ostatnie dwie osoby, Peko i inni musieli posprzątać salę. Kiedy nauczycielka powróciła do klasy, zastała swoich uczniów czekających na nią, w wysprzątanej sali. Podczas rozmowy, bohaterowie mówią, że właściwie nie muszą chodzić na lekcje, dopóki mają swoje talenty. Chisa przypomina im, iż talent nie jest wszystkim oraz o tym, że powinni skupić się na tworzeniu więzi między sobą. Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla ciebie Na początku odcinka Klasa 77-B przyglądała się walce Nekomaru i Akane. Później, gdy bohaterowie załatali dziurę w ścianie stworzoną przez Akane, cała klasa zaczęła grać w gry, które przyniosła Chiaki. Podczas przerwy od gier, cała klasa zajada się nikujagą przygotowaną przez Teruteru. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Peko szybko odczuwa efekty działania afrodyzjaków, które Hiyoko w tajemnicy dodała do potrawy. Mimo tego bohaterka chciała powstrzymać Kazuichiego przed molestowaniem Soni, jednak przeszkodziła jej w tym Mikan, błagając, aby ta pożyczyła jej swój miecz. Kolejna scena z udziałem Peko ma miejsce, kiedy następnego dnia, Chisa zebrała wszystkich uczniów w klasie, aby ogłosić, że wybrała Chiaki na gospodarza klasy. Nikt nie kwestionował decyzji nauczycielki. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Na samym początku odcinka, Peko była jedną z osób, które minęły Hajime w drodze do głównego budynku Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Później widzimy, jak bohaterka rozmawia z Fuyuhiko w uliczce, obok szkoły, starając się ukryć przed innymi. Fuyuhiko powiedział, iż jego młodsza siostra została zapisana do Kursu Rezerwowego, po tym, gdy prosiła o to ich ojca. Zakazał również Peko pilnowania Natsumi. Kiedy bohaterowie zostali zauważeni przez Ibuki, Fuyuhiko szybko ulotnił się, udając, że nic nie zaszło między nimi. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, niespodzianka i zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Przez śmierć Natsumi, Peko przez większość odcinka się nie odzywała. Zdawała się również nie słuchać, gdy Chisa ogłosiła, iż kolejnego dnia rozpocznie się praktyczny egzamin. Na końcu odcinka Peko i reszta klasa zostali poinformowani, że Chisa została przeniesiona do kursu rezerwowego. Decyzja dyrektora była ostateczna, przez co uczniowie nie mieli innego wyboru, jak pożegnać swoją dotychczasową nauczycielkę. Odcinek 05 - Początek końca Peko wzięła udział w przyjęciu powitalnym dla Chisy. Gdy tylko nauczycielka weszła do klasy, Peko oznajmiła, iż przyjęcie było pomysłem Chiaki, oraz że Chiaki przez cały czas podtrzymywała swoich przyjaciół na duchu, kiedy Chisy nie było w pobliżu. Odcinek 06 - Beznadziejnie rozstrzygające starcie Podczas przenoszenia wszystkich rzeczy do nowej sali Fuyuhiko i Peko cały czas trzymali się razem. Na początku oboje przenosili rzeczy należące do Fuyuhiko, jednak później bohater zaczął przenosić rzeczy Peko mimo tego, że dziewczyna tego nie chciała. To, że trzymali się razem, nie umknęło uwadze reszty klasy, a Ibuki zaczęła pytać, kiedy się do siebie tak bardzo zbliżyli. Z kolei Mikan stwierdziła, że miło widzieć, jak zaczynają się dogadywać. Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Gdy cała klasa w przerażeniu obserwowała, to, co robią uczniowie Kursu Rezerwowego, Fuyuhiko i Peko jako jedyni spokojne stali z tyłu sali. Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze możliwe pojednanie Peko zaczyna mówić o paradzie Kursu Rezerwowego, lecz Fuyuhiko przerywa, jej mówiąc, że to nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Gdy Chisa weszła do klasy oznajmiła, iż nie powinny zwracać uwagi na paradę, z czym Peko się zgodziła, mówiąc, że nie powinni się w to mieszać. Po powrocie Nagito, uczniowie pobiegli szukać Mikan w miejscu, które wskazał, czyli we wschodnim dystrykcie. Peko miała zamiar pomóc w poszukiwaniach, jednak Nagito poprosił ją aby przypilnowała dla niego Mukuro Ikusabę, gdy ten będzie próbował zaatakować Junko Enoshimę. Mukuro szybko zauważa, że Peko ją obserwuje. Pekoyama wyjaśnia bohaterce, iż poproszono ją, aby pilnować Superlicealnego Żołnierza. Wściekła Mukuro odpowiada, że nienawidzi być obserwowana, po czym atakuje Pekoyamę nożem. Kiedy walka staje się bardziej zacięta, starsza siostra Junko, sięga po drugi nóż, którym niszczy pokrowiec miecza dziewczyny. Po przerwaniu walki, obie przyznały, iż musiały już mieć styczność z walką na śmierć i życie. Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Pokonana przez Mukuro, Peko wraca do klasy. Fuyuhiko szybko podbiega by jej pomóc, i podtrzymuje ją gdy Chiaki opowiedziała wszystkim, że Chisa jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Fuyuhiko szybko zgodził się pomóc, mówiąc, że tym samym zemści się za to, co zrobili Peko. Słowa bohatera poruszają Peko, która szybko staje na własnych nogach i razem z resztą klasy biegnie na pomoc nauczycielce. Ibuki nazwała tę misję ratunkową, 'Operacja: Odzyskiwanie naszej nauczycielki'. Nagito stwierdził, iż operacja ma spore szanse na niepowodzenie, przez co cała klasa skończy martwa. Chiaki i Ibuki przekonywały innych, że wcale tak nie będzie, na co Nagito odpowiedział, iż chciał tylko przetestować ich nadzieję. Aby uratować prawdziwego Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealny Oszust ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Podobnie jak reszta klasy, Peko była zszokowany tą informacją, jednak ostatecznie to zaakceptowała. Bohaterowie opuścili główny budynek, podążając w kierunku kryjówki Junko. Wpadli na paradę i zostali zaatakowani przez uczniów kursu rezerwowego, którzy sądzili, że, kiedy część utalentowanych osób zginie, zwolni się miejsce w ich klasie. Nekomaru i Gundham pomogli reszcie uciec, podczas gdy sami zostali z tyłu, dając im czas na uratowanie Chisy. Odcinek 10 - Uśmiechnij się do rozpaczy w imię nadziei Uczniowie dalej biegli w głąb korytarza. Kiedy znaleźli się na na jego końcu, drzwi stojące przed nimi gwałtownie się otworzyły ukazując dwie pary oczu w ciemnościach, przez co Kazuichi zaczął krzyczeć. Wszyscy odczuli ulgę widząc, że należały one do Gundhama i Nekomaru. Spotykając przyjaciół całych i zdrowych Ibuki stwierdziła, iż pozostaje im tylko uratować Chisę. Mikan przewodząc grupę natrafiła na ogromne, czerwone drzwi na końcu korytarza. Nacisnęła przycisk otwierający je, po czym cała klasa weszła do środka. Gdy znajdowali się wewnątrz na ekranach pojawiło się wideo ukazujące egzekucje Chiaki Nanami. Kiedy tylko Chiaki odnalazła "cel" swojej egzekucji, otworzyła drzwi, za którymi widziała Chisę i swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnęła rękę w ich stronę, w tym samym momencie z ziemi wydobyły się kolce na które upadła bohaterka. Widząc to na ekranach cała klasa zamilkła. Stracili całą swoją nadzieję oraz stali się częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Peko i reszta uczniów wrócili do swojej sali lekcyjnej, odbywając ostatnią lekcję przed ukończeniem szkoły. Chisa stwierdziła, że była dumna z bycia ich nauczycielką, po czym zaczęła czytać list, który przygotowała wcześniej. Gdy skończyła, uczniowie zaczęli bić jej brawa. Po przemówieniu zapalono czerwone światło, przy czym Chisa zaczęła płakać. W oczach uczniów pojawiły się spirale i każde z nich opowiedziało, co mają zamiar zrobić po ukończeniu szkoły. Fuyuhiko stwierdził, że, z pomocą Peko "sprowadzi ludzkość na dobrą drogę". Po ostatecznym pożegnaniu, Chisa aktywowała bombę, aby sfałszować śmierć całej klasy 77-B. Późniejsza narracja nauczycielki dowodzi, że Peko pomogła rozprzestrzenić rozpacz po całym świecie. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prolog - Witamy na wyspie! Przez zapoznaniem z resztą uczniów, Fuyuhiko przekazał Peko, że powinni udawać, iż nic ich nie łączy. Peko zgodziła się i do końca rozdziału drugiego udawała, że wcześniej nie znała Fuyuhiko. Hajime po raz pierwszy rozmawia z Peko w hotelu Mirai. Przedstawiła mu się w niezwykle formalny sposób. Później, gdy wszyscy uczniowie zebrali swoje pierwsze 'Fragmenty Nadziei' poprzez zapoznanie się, Usami zbiera wszystkich na plaży, gdzie otrzymują od niej prezenty. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona rozpacz Podczas przyjęcia Peko została wyznaczona do pilnowania skrzyni pełnej przedmiotów skonfiskowanych przez Byakuyę Togamiego. Zabrała ją ze sobą do biura i miała zamiar zostać tam do końca przyjęcia. Jednak przez ogromny ból brzucha, którego doświadczyła zaraz po rozpoczęciu się przyjęcia musiała wyjść do łazienki. Podczas rozprawy, Kazuichi podejrzewał Peko ze względu na to, że nie była obecna na przyjęciu. Zeznania Nekomaru szybko udowodniły niewinność bohaterki. Rozdział 2 - Morze i kara, zbrodnia i kokosy Gdy Fuyuhiko zmienił czas spotkania Hiyoko i Mahiru, Peko wraz z nim czekała aż Hiyoko przyjdzie w umówione miejsce. Gdy bohaterka znalazła się już na plaży, Peko obezwładniła Hiyoko i ukryła ją w garderobie. Kiedy w plażowym domku pojawiła się Mahiru, Fuyuhiko zaczął od rozmowy mającej na celu potwierdzić, że Mahiru faktycznie jest powiązana z wydarzeniami z gry. Jednak, gdy Mahiru zrozumiała, że to Fuyuhiko jest odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie Sato, konwersacja bohaterów zmieniła się w wykład, dotyczący zemsty oraz panowania nad emocjami. Słowa bohaterki zirytowały Fuyuhiko, a kiedy chciał już pochwycić kij, zorientował się, iż Peko zrobiła to przed nim oraz zamordowała Mahiru. Dziewczyna kazała bohaterowi odejść z miejsca morderstwa, twierdząc, że ona sama musi jeszcze odpowiednio udekorować scenę zbrodni. Fuyuhiko posłusznie udał się do hotelu, jednak został zauważony przez Hajime oraz Kazuichiego, którzy przebywali w restauracji. Peko w tym czasie zmyła z siebie krew Mahiru za pomocą butelek wody z automatu z napojami, zablokowała tylne drzwi układając przy nich ciało swojej ofiary, po czym uciekła przez okno znajdujące się w plażowym domku. Następnie udała się do restauracji, gdzie zastała Hajime, Kazuichiego, Mikan, Chiaki, Ibuki, Akane oraz Sonię. Ze względu na to, że była cała przemoczona powiedziała, iż pływała przez około trzy godziny. Ostatecznie Hajime odkrył, że mordercą Mahiru była Peko. Bohaterka nie próbowała się bronić, zamiast tego 'ujawniła', iż jest seryjnym mordercą, znanym pod pseudonimem Sparkling Justice. Sonia jednak stwierdziła, że Peko nie może być prawdziwą Sparkling Justice, ze względu na to, iż nie pochodziła ona z Japonii. Peko wyznała, że wpadła na pomysł przebrania się za Sparkling Justice, kiedy przypadkiem podsłuchała konwersacji Soni i Hajime o seryjnych mordercach. Kolejną rzeczą, którą Peko wyznała pod koniec rozdziału drugiego, była jej relacja z Fuyuhiko. Bohaterka opowiedziała wszystkim co ich łączy oraz o tym, że zabiła Mahiru, aby Fuyuhiko nie musiał tego robić. Pogodziła się z tym ze swoim losem, gdyż uważała się jedynie za narzędzie klanu Kuzuryu. Fuyuhiko powiedział, iż nigdy nie traktował jej jak zwykłego narzędzia oraz zaczął ją błagać by go nie opuszczała. Monokuma zignorował wyznania Fuyuhiko i poprowadził Peko do jej egzekucji. W nieznany sposób Fuyuhiko był w stanie wziąć udział w egzekucji Peko. Próbując pomóc bohaterce został przez nią zraniony. Za pomocą miecza przecięła jego prawe oko, a kiedy zauważyła, co zrobiła, pochyliła się nad bohaterem, przez co jej ciało zostało przebite przez jednego z robotów, z którymi walczyła. Epilog - Dzień przed przyszłością Podobnie jak większa część bohaterów, Peko jest jeszcze w stanie śpiączki. Osoby które przetrwały morderczą grę czekają aż ona i reszta ich przyjaciół się wybudzą. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Po wybudzeniu się Nagito, Peko wraz z resztą klasy wsiadają na statek płynący do głównej siedziby Fundacji Przyszłości. Relacje Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Peko jest ochroniarzem Fuyuhiko, spędziła z nim i jego siostrą całe dzieciństwo. Jako małe dziecko została porzucona przez rodziców, a klan Kuzuryu ją zaakceptował oraz wytrenował na szermierza. Peko uważała się za narzędzie klanu Kuzuryu, wypełniała wszystkie polecania jego członków. Fuyuhiko nigdy nie traktował jej jak przedmiot oraz bardzo mu na niej zależało. Więź, która ich łączyła była powodem, dla którego Fuyuhiko wziął udział w egzekucji Peko. Pekoyama kontrolowana przez Monokumę przecięła prawe oko bohatera i zauważając, co zrobiła pochyliła się nad nim, przez co jeden z robotów wbił miecz w plecy, tym samym odbierając jej życie. Bohaterowie trzymali się blisko siebie, nawet jako członkowie Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Planowali razem "sprowadzić ludzkość na dobrą drogę". Natsumi Kuzuryu Pomimo tego, że relacja tej dwójki nie została jasno przedstawiona, widać, iż Peko niezwykle zależało na Natsumi. Bohaterki były razem wychowywane przez klan Kuzuryu, a Peko jako ochroniarz Fuyuhiko czuła potrzebę pilnowania również Natsumi. Bohaterka czuła się winna śmierci Natsumi, gdyż sądziła, że nie dała rady jej ochronić. Chisa Yukizome Peko wydawała się traktować Chisę z ogromnym szacunkiem. Pomimo tego, że bohaterki nie spędzały ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu, Peko bardzo zależało na Chisie. Cytaty * “Moje imię to Peko Pekoyama. Ciebie również miło poznać.” * “Morderstwa są głupotą... Musi być sposób na opuszczenie tej wyspy. Znajdziemy go, za wszelką cenę.” * “Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Moje przeznaczenie już zostało wybrane. Obronić tych, których bronić muszę, zabić tych, których zabić muszę. To właśnie jest zadanie zwykłego miecza. To sens mojej egzystencji.” * “Ja, również wolałabym uniknąć bezsensownego mordu.” * “Każdy człowiek ma obowiązek wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie... Nie da się go zmienić, nie ma powodu by je zmieniać. ” * “Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że przypomniałeś mi...Co tak na prawdę jest dla mnie ważne.” (Do Hajime Hinaty.) * “Ludzie nie powinni być oceniani ze względu na swój wygląd...” * “Mój miecz jest narzędziem, służącym do ochrony innych.” * “Mam tylko jeden powód do zabijania...Ochranianie sprawiedliwości!” * “Uśmiech nie jest rzeczą, do której musisz się zmusić. Kiedy twoje serce jest przepełnione ciepłem, uśmiech sam przychodzi.” * “Sprawiedliwość sprawia że ludzie są prawdziwymi ludźmi...To cnota, z której wszyscy powinni być dumni.” * “Ten świat musi być oświetlany przez sprawiedliwość. Nie mogę pozostawić tutaj chociażby jednego cienia... Całe zło musi być wyeliminowane! ヽ(｀Д´)ノ” * “Nie mam już powodu by żyć...Jestem tylko zwykłym narzędziem...” Ciekawostki * Imię Peko (ペコ) zapisane jest za pomocą katakany i nie posiada konkretnego znaczenia. Pekopeko (ペコペコ) jest z kolei onomatopeją, używaną zwykle do ukazania pokłonu. ** Pekopeko (ペコペコ) może oznaczać także "uniżony" lub "służalczy". Odnosi się to do faktu, iż Peko została wychowana na bycie "narzędziem" dla Fuyuhiko. * Pekoyama (辺古山) składa się ze znaków oznaczających "granica" lub "sąsiedztwo" (辺), "starość" (古) oraz "góra" (山). * Aktorka głosowa Peko, Kotono Mitsuishi, podkładała także głos Sailor Moon. Maska Sparkling Justice, którą nosi bohaterka jest nawiązaniem do Sailor Moon. ** Peko i Sailor Moon mają także urodziny tego samego dnia, 30 czerwca. ** 30 czerwca, to także dzień urodzin poprzedniego dyrektora Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. * Bohaterka bardzo lubi zwierzęta, one jednak boją się jej ze względu na jej ponurą aurę. * Peko dowiedziała się o istnieniu seryjnej morderczyni "Sparkling Justice", gdy podsłuchała rozmowę Hajime i Soni. * "X" na portrecie żałobnym bohaterki jest wykonany z dwóch ostrzy miecza, jest to nawiązanie do jej talentu. * Peko oraz Sakura Ogami uczęszczały do tej samej szkoły, przez rozpoczęciem nauki w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Konkretnie do Szkoły Shiranui. en:Peko Pekoyama ru:Пеко Пекояма es:Peko Pekoyama fr:Peko Pekoyama Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair